


Raising Cain

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Raising Cain

The report of the.22 echoed across the forest, followed by the sharp _ping_ of a bullet hitting an aluminum can. 

A bright grin shone out from Sammy’s face, showing off his gap-toothed smile as he beamed up at Dad.

  


“Good job!” Dad smiled and ruffled Sammy’s unruly hair. “You’ll be a crack shot in no time. All done?” 

  


Sammy nodded.

  


“What next?” Dad asked. 

  


Sammy’s face was serious as he slid the breech open. “Make sure it’s empty,” he said. 

  


Dean watched silently, glowing with pride. Kid was going to be good. 

  
_You don’t hafta know why, Sammy. Not yet._


End file.
